logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Boomerang (United States)
Boomerang (block) 1992–2000 Boomerang_First_Logo.png|One of the logos used during its original run as a block Boomerang_Logo_2.png|Another logo used during its first run as a block until early 2000 Boomerang was first introduced on December 1, 1992 (two months after the original introduction of Cartoon Network) as a block on Cartoon Network for classic cartoons ranging all the way back to the early 1900's. Prior to early 2000, it didn't have a proper logo. Thus, like Nick at Nite, its logo was constantly different along with a different theme for the block. Sometime prior to the rise of the channel of the same name, it started using the following logo, especially during the pre-launch animation of the channel. Boomerang (channel) 2000–2015 Sometime prior to the rise of Boomerang as a full-featured channel, the Cartoon Network block of the same name adopted this logo. It was additionally seen during the animation loop before it launched as a channel. It finally was introduced as a full-featured channel for classic cartoon programming on April 1st, 2000 in the United States. The block of the same name was still active on Cartoon Network until late 2004, when it finally became only a sister channel of Cartoon Network. This would then become the remaining instance (the other, being the 1999 Cartoon Network Productions logo) to still feature the original Cartoon Network logo until the early 2015 redesign. As of 2015, this is now being used as a secondary logo. If you can look closely, this logo is still used on Adult Swim's daily sign-off sequence, which airs at 5:59 a.m. ET each morning. Primal Screen, who did Cartoon Network's 1997-2004 Powerhouse bumpers, was responsible for creating this logo and its identity. *Click here to see more information behind Boomerang's identity. Boomerang Logo without Cartoon Network Logo.svg|Variant without the 1992 Cartoon Network logo Boomerang Logo without Stars.svg|Variant without stars on the bottom of the "B" Boomerang Logo without Name.svg|Variant without name with the stars. Used during the countdown to launch. Boomerang Logo without Stars 2.svg|Variant with 1992 Cartoon Network logo without stars. Used in some bumpers, mainly the former "Coming Up Next" bumpers. Boomerang_US_Red.svg|Rare Red version, used in the original channel poster, as seen in Boomerang/Other. Also seen on a rare bumper on Boomerang (EMEA) 7iaMn9r6T.jpeg|Print logo without Cartoon Network logo and stars BoomerangWikiAward.png|Rare greyscale variant BOOMTEXT.png|Text-only variant with dark blue outline used near end of most of its ID's. BOOMMAROON.png|Text-only variant with maroon text and yellow outline used in some of its ID's. BOOMYELLOW.png|Text-only variant with yellow text and blue outline used in some of its ID's. BOOMSKYBLUE.png|Text-only variant with light blue text and blue outline used in some of its ID's. BOOMRED.png|Text-only variant with red text and light yellow outline used in some of its ID's. boomerang.gif|Turquoise variant (not used on TV) used on Cartoon Network's website until 2002. Boomerang Channel Launch 2000|Footage shown when Boomerang was baing introduced as a channel on April 1st, 2000. 2014 (unused prototype) * http://www.trademarkia.com/boomerang-86279369.html 2015–present Plans for Boomerang to redesign itself were first planned in early 2014. The new logo would then be revealed later that year. Latin America was the first country to receive the redesign in September, with the U.S. following January 19, 2015, and other countries following up with the ongoing redesign later on. Art and Graft was behind this heavily-criticized major redesign. Click here to see more information about the rebrand. See also References Category:Television networks in the United States Category:International television channels Category:Cartoon Network Category:Children's television networks Category:Time Warner Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:2000 Category:Boomerang Category:Turner Entertainment Category:Kids television networks Category:Cable networks in the United States